The long-term goal of PENTACON is to be an exemplar of how to combine data from model systems and humans and to utilize informatics/modeling to provide outputs that progressively realize increasingly safe and efficacious personalized medicine. Thus, we expect that the data sets and methodologies that we create will be of general interest to the scientific community. More importantly, we have the opportunity to engage in data sharing, education, and dissemination practices that set high expectations for these activities. Of course, our core dissemination activity will be the publication of excellent science related to the individualized use of NSAID drugs, complemented by providing the community with effective and user-friendly access to the underlying data, models, and systems. The importance of high-impact publications in respected journals cannot be underestimated. The participating scientists on our collaborative team have an outstanding track record in reporting high-impact science while disseminating results, data, and methods to the community. This activity will be distributed throughout the collaboration, and will be managed through the Steering Committee in conjunction with the External Advisory Committee (EAC), as described in the Administrative Core, when complex issues of authorship arise (the PENTACON website will serve as a central portal for our distribution activity). However, we recognize a need for education and dissemination beyond publication, and so propose four critical activities that will leverage the activities of PENTACON, and maximize its impact on translational science and medicine.